Founding Treaty of the BUN
This is a treaty that seeks to eventually form the BUN after the following conditions have been met *The name of the treaty and of the BUN has been agreed on *The constitution is satisfactory amongst most members *The location of the BUN has been chosen *After the above A UNEC and supreme Judge have been elected (candidates may be submitted immediately) *After the above conditions have been met 3/4 of all members of the treaty give the signal of approval and donate a unit each to the BUNAF Constitution See Barvos United Nations Constitution Draft Naming of Treaty and of BUN United Naitons or Barvos United Nations, both may be used interchangably as the official name. The treaty shall be named the Rock Lobster Treaty. Member states/Signatories Constitution Founding Treaty Deadline for Constitutional Approval To ensure the constitution can be as fair as possible to all member states, it is proposed that a deadline is set by which all issues with the current constitution must be raised. Once issues raised beforehand are resolved the constitution is to be set until the formation of the BUNGA, at which point it will be open for change once again. Issues raised after this date will not be considered and nations who have further issue with the UN constitution must wait until they can put them before the BUNGA. Innovian Conditions Rename Ayrarad All ex-Artirian land will be handed to the UN provided Ayrarad is renamed Ayralad permanently. *Innovia for *Isimzia for *Artiria abstain; we do not object, but Innovia can hardly refuse to follow constitutional law if their stipulations are not accepted. *Aprillia for *NoJ: Against *Dalania abstain: we have no care as to the name of the UNAT, so long as Innovia honours its promises Filibusters 2.1: Full membership should be granted to nations with non-unique vibes. *ART: This rule exists to protect the metanomy *DAL: this could allow an individual to have multiple UN voting states *APR: Nobody wants 3 Shaderian nations voting. *ISZ: against 2.2.1: Rejoining members should not require UNEC or ICJ support. *ART: this completely neuters the punitive power of all three UN bodies. *DAL: Should a state choose to leave, then they should only need UNGA approval, however, if a nation is expelled by a UNEC/ICJ for sufficient crimes, then once the ban period is over, they should then need UNEC/ICJ approval **ISZ agrees with Dalania. **ART agrees with Dalania. 2.3: The number of votes per state should be proportional to population size. *ART: this rule exists to protect the metanomy *DAL: an interesting proposition, would be interesting to see if it's feasible *APR: against on the grounds of LOL. 2.5: Minimum military contribution to the BUNAF should be 10 permanent units (was 1). *ART: the largest militaries at present are 10 units. *DAL: this could do with scaling over time, as each nation gets larger (making start at 1 and scale to 10?) 2.5.1: Nations at peace should be prepared to provide 25% of their units at BUNEC request (was 15%). *DAL: I'd prefer something more around 20% (I know that's probably gonna be just 1 unit, but still) **APR agrees with DAL 2.5.2: BUNAF should be able to demand entry to a nation's territory under any circumstance (overturning previous consensus of requiring an ICJ warrant and unanimous BUNEC support). 2.5.3: Nations who do not meet a BUNEC call to arms should be destroyed. *ART: this consists of most nations on Barvos if the proposal for 2.5 goes through. *DAL: economic or political sanctions for first offence, repeated offending leaders face ICJ/expulsion 2.5.5: Nations may not forego their duty to supply units under any circumstance. *DAL: nations should be allowed to offer a reason (eg. invasion/natural disaster), judged by UNEC or ICJ 2.7: Smaller nations must contribute more than 2% of their national budget to the UN to balance the cost of defending them. *APR doesn't think this one goes far enough. Smaller nations should be asked to contribute nearly all of their budget to the UN. Location proposals *Aprillia proposes that a first UN decree would be to defeat and force away the orkz from Raytan, declare the surrounding area a UNAT and use this as a neutral base of operations for the UN. **Artiria notes that the historic use of an island is not just cosmetic as such territories are far easier to defend and have naturally-defined borders should something politically unorthodox happen. *'Artiria formally pledges to donate the western portion of its current island territory, from the western coast up to and including Ayrarad, to the United Nations for use as its headquarters upon the treaty's ratification. Failure to honour this in a timely fashion should be considered a violation of international law. The Ark's remains in Ayrarad are to be respected, documented and maintained as a site of great historical, cultural and scientific importance with the same care delivered by Artiria. The rest of this territory will be delivered at a later date.' BUNAF Access Demands Settled with a unanimous majority: both a warrant from the Supreme Judge and a unanimous UNEC decision are required for access to be demanded of a member state. Innovia raised an issue with this which Isimzia seconds. Whilst it is important that nations don't obstruct UN actions this part of the constitution is seen to go too far in diminishing member nations sovereignty in trying to prevent such obstructions. Possible alternatives include: *Abolishing this clause entirely *Requiring certain conditions to be met **To force entry into a member state's territory that is not already suspended or in conflict with the UN requires a warrant to have been issued from the supreme judge, this must be with a specific objective in mind as part of enforcing a specific international law. **Alternatively, or in addition to the above, the UNEC decision must be unanimous Member states votes: *Isimzia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Artiria favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Aprillia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Innovia favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision *Pippirria favours both warrant and unanimous UNEC decision Supreme Judge Election Settled with a 5+/2- majority: A rotating position with a period of 15 voting cycles is to be used. Tyran's vote, which was entered after voting closed, would have led to a result of 5+/3-. *Currently the constitution says the supreme judge election is a democratic, preferential election (This means each country ranks its candidates in order of preference) for a term of 15 voting cycles. *an alternative to this, reducing number of elections and meditated conspiracies to seize power, would be a rotating position. COuntries with representitives seeking to take the role of supreme judge opt into a list (which is randomised on the UN's founding) and the position is taken up by countries on the list in a cycle. New countries are put on the bottom of the list, suspended countries have to re-opt in. Member state positions *Innovia favours a rotating position *Artiria favours a rotating position. *Pippirria favours an elected position. *Isimzia currently favours an elected position as it feels the preferential voting system would return judges who are more impartial, though the rotating position could be a backup in case of low turnout. *Shaderia/joe favours a rotating position *Aprillia favours a rotating position *Dalania favours a rotating position *Tyran favours an elected position UNEC election Tiebreaker: Dance off There are issues with the tiebreaking protocol in the constitution when it comes to this specific election *It is questionable if previous UNEC data from Arsinos and the previous UN should be used to calculate the tiebreaker as the UN of Arsinos may be considered a seperate entity. Should this be used then it would have to be discerned if new countries inheriting an extant country's vibes are to be considered the same country and this would complicate things and present a conflict of interest. *Using the results of the supreme judge election could also cause a conflict of interest, and currently there is no precedent in history or in the constitution for such a move. It would therefore be fairer and less convoluted to skip these steps and head straight for the historical and constitutional end point of the tiebreaking protocol: Dance off ! Question on numbering of UNEC Should this UNEC be considered an entirely different constitution and considered the 1st UNEC of the new UN, or should the tradition continue from Arsinese UNECs in which case it should be numbered 14? *Isimzia: 14th *Aprillia doesn't think this specific council should be numbered as there is no Aprillian candidate standing. *NoJ: 14th Supreme Judge election Canidates *Sultan Sam II of Isimzia *Benito Viago (Aprillia) *Judge Death (Independent) *HRH Mica Breen (Pippirria) *John Hammond (Tyran) *Daria Morgendorffer (Nation of Joe) Category:Barvos Category:Diplomacy Category:Treaty Category:BUN Category:UN